On Birthdays, Gifts, and Ages
by Silver Sniper
Summary: What started as Gakuto's gift deprived birthday soon turns into a discussion involving the Hyoutei regulars and who's the oldest and the youngest. You can be sure some people will definately get offended.


Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi (I remember, yay!)

This was written in total haste, because I completely forgot that it was Gakuto's birthday today. XD So yeah…

* * *

"Happy birthday." 

Gakuto blinked at the small package that Oshitari had placed in his hands. The prodigy just waved to him before walking off, Gakuto soon hopping after him.

"You actually remember these things?" Gakuto asked as he opened the small box to reveal… nothing. "And why did you give me an empty box? Is this some kind of joke?"

"You didn't give me anything for my birthday last year," Oshitari pointed out. "So why should I get you anything?"

"I don't remember these things like you do!" Gakuto pouted as they reached the courts where the tennis club members began flowering him with gifts. After all, it was always good for the kouhais to look good in the eyes of their senpais, right?

"Over here," Atobe waved, signaling the pair to court A, which was reserved for the regulars.

"Man, if they have such a mob over you, I'm afraid what will happen when it's Atobe's birthday and we add his rabid fan girls to the mix," Shishido sighed. Gakuto frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he sniffed.

"Whatever you think it means," Shishido shot back.

"Eh, you should be kinder to Gakuto-sempai on his birthday, Shishido-san," Ohtori remarked. Shishido just snorted, but nonetheless, stopped teasing the redhead.

After that, there was silence…

"What? No one's going to wish me a happy birthday?" Gakuto said haughtily after no one spoke.

"Why should we?" Atobe frowned. "You never wished us happy birthday, right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Well how am I supposed to remember!" Gakuto exclaimed exasperatedly. "God! I don't even know who's the oldest here or who's the youngest!"

"…Who _is_ the oldest here?" Hiyoshi wondered.

"It's not polite to ask how old your senpais are," Shishido taunted. "But I know I'm definitely not the oldest here. September twenty-ninth."

"October fifteenth," Oshitari added. "Though by how we acted we were probably all sure I was older than you."

"Shut up," Shishido snapped.

"Well, you all know my birthday's on Valentine's day," Ohtori smiled. "What about you Atobe-san?"

"October fourth," Atobe replied bitterly. "Kabaji's on January third, right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Really?" Gakuto asked. "I thought for sure you the oldest of the lot."

"Did you…" Atobe inquired, narrowing his eyes at the teen who instantly backed off.

"And that leaves Waka-chan," Shishido snickered as he gave Hiyoshi a not so gentle slap on the back.

"We all know you're the youngest," Oshitari said, pushing up his glasses. Hiyoshi just groaned.

"So… wait, that would make me the oldest!" Gakuto said with disgust. "That's not fair!"

"No," Oshitari corrected. "Actually, Jirou's the oldest. May fifth."

Silence…

"Akutagawa-sempai is the oldest?" Ohtori gasped.

"But by his looks and how he acts, you'd think he'd be the youngest," Atobe remarked. "Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"…Wait, then that would mean Yuushi is the youngest of all us third year regulars, right?" Gakuto asked. Everyone turned to the blue-haired prodigy, who sighed.

"Yes, it's true," he said with a smirk. "It's good to be young and alive."

"Are you calling us old?" Shishido frowned.

"No, I'm merely implying that you lot are all so stereotypical and self-centered," Oshitari answered.

"Are you insulting ore-sama?" Atobe glared.

"Of course not," Oshitari replied sarcastically.

"People, it's my birthday, you should be worshipping _me_!"

"Why would we worship you?"

"Eh, Hiyoshi-san, we shouldn't be-"

"You've got a lot of nerve their, Oshitari."

"Want to settle it with a one set match?"

"No, ore-sama has the privilege to crush all who insult ore-sama first, right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Hello! It's _my_ birthday! Didn't you guys get me gifts!"

"No."

"Zzzz…"

* * *

-+ Donate to the Official Gakuto Mukahi's Birthday Present Fund +- (It's a joke, really.) 

Gakuto feels birthday deprived because no one gave him gifts, and the gifts he did receive were all lame, like Oshitari's empty box. So please send him his best wishes on his birthday and _actually give him a present_. All presents will be accepted and appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
